


Toast

by sw33n3y



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Christmas, Fanart, M/M, Wallpaper, notes - scenarios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:25:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8771743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sw33n3y/pseuds/sw33n3y
Summary: A toast to making do.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was made for the Professionals 'Discovered in a Christmas Card' challenge.

[ **Full size** ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/sw33n3y/20976085/125452/125452_original.jpg)

  


Tis the season to think back over all the Christmases Bodie and Doyle have spent together and the variety of situations they've found themselves in on those particular days and nights.

This, for want of a better description, is a sketchy list of seasonal scenarios. I wanted to salute all those deliciously cozy fics (and I know you'll be thinking of your favourites here) where the lads find themselves with each other but not much more, at that time.

  


** A Toast To Making Do **

**One:**

Sitting in the gutter, waiting for a cab, the two of them a sprawl of flared liquorice legs, tie ends and early morning stubble - the riot of ruffles and curls reined in by bands of straining black elastic...

Sporting an inebriated grin, Bodie touched his finger to his nose and, with a flourish, produced a wedge of weapons grade fruit cake from a serviette that had been stuffed into his pocket. _Eighty proof_ , Doyle guessed from the eye-watering fumes.

**Two:**

Left over curry and the last two lagers.

**Three:**

A shared bag of crisps and an IOU.

**Four:**

Stranded in the open, nine miles west of nowhere, a hip flask of single malt and body heat – the only sources of warmth under a menacing sky.

**Five:**

The triumphant rescue of a single Jammie Dodger from the bottom of the packet…

He closed in on the prize, but then a momentary hesitation, _bless him_ , the mangled cardboard tray gingerly pushed forward. Ray waved it away of course, more than sustained by the option of a disapproving scowl as Bodie put the morsel away with shameless delight.

**Six:**

Canteen crackers, slightly shop soiled and damaged in transit, washed down with sherry underneath something that resembled mistletoe.

**Seven:**

Bodie craving the fry-up of his dreams, but settling for tea, toast and Doyle ..on a platter.

  


oooOOOooo


End file.
